Smallville: Un padre, como ninguno
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Después de la season 2. Durante la estaría de Clark en Metrópolis, conoció a una hermosa mujer con la cual perdió su virginidad. Luego de volver a Smallville, nunca más volvió a verla. Por lo cual nunca supo que quedo embarazada, hasta hoy año 2014. Cuando esta mujer, se encuentra muy enferma, decide llamarlo y contarle todo sobre su hija.


_Después de la season 2. Durante la estaría de Clark en Metrópolis, conoció a una hermosa mujer con la cual perdió su virginidad. Luego de volver a Smallville, nunca más volvió a verla. Por lo cual nunca supo que quedo embarazada, hasta hoy año 2014. Cuando esta mujer, se encuentra muy enferma, decide llamarlo y contarle todo sobre su hija._

_En esta linea de tiempo existió el episodio 100. Pero Jonathan no murió y es senador, en su lugar fue Lana quien murió. Lex al ver la muerte de Lana, pierde el control y se vuelve loco. En la actualidad. Chloe sigue trabajando en el Daily Planet, al no ser Lex dueño de este. Clark es un joven editor del periódico de Smallville y no conoce a Lois Lane. _

* * *

><p><strong>Smallville: Un padre, como ninguno<strong>

_Protagonistas:_

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Rowan Blanchard es Sarah Kent

Candice Patton es Grace Bradley

Es Allison Mack Chloe Sullivan

John Glover es Lionel Luthor

Annette O'Toole es Martha Kent

John Schneider Jonathan Kent

**Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster  
><strong>Desarrollado para televisión por:<strong> Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

_Con las actuaciones especiales de:_

Emily Vancamp es Lietta

* * *

><p>Año 2003.<p>

Noche. Ciudad de Metrópolis, se ven varias torres de departamentos en el interior de una de ellas, vemos en un dormitorio principal una pareja acariciándose y besándose

La mujer rubia, se apretó contra la espalda desnuda de Clark. Él sonrió y se giro, quedando frente a frente de ella. Puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, y la atrajo más a él. Rozando su cuerpo con los boxers de Clark, lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ella se apretaba a un más contra su ingle, riendo como él al instante se puso rígido en su contra.

¿Quieres que me encargue de eso por ti, Clark? - susurró seductoramente.

¿Es que un pregunta retórica? - le preguntó, sonriendo.

Ella se rió, uniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y mirando a su alrededor.

¿Quiero que esto duro, para siempre? - preguntó dulcemente, dejando caer una mano para agarrar su firme nalga.

Claro, lo intentare, después de todo, es mi primera vez y me quiero dar ese gusto. - añadió con un guiño.

La sonrisa de la mujer se amplio y ella le devolvió el guiño. - OK. Vamos - le dijo ella, tomando su mano y dirigiéndose hacia la enorme cama.

Él siguió con entusiasmo. Gracias a la Red K, había perdido sus inhibiciones. Ella lo sentó en la cama, le bajo los boxers y su tensa erección saltó libre, apuntando rígidamente y con orgullo hasta el techo. Los ojos de la chica llamada Lietta, se abrieron ante el tamaño de él y se humedeció los labios con aprecio.

Bueno, bueno. Estás hecho generosamente. Cariño - Su pequeña mano se cerró alrededor de la base de su pene y su corazón amenazó con golpear a su manera de salir de su pecho con anticipación cuando se inclinó hacia adelante. Poco a poco, pasó la lengua a lo largo de la longitud de su pene desde la base hasta la punta.

Al primer toque de su lengua cálida, húmeda, Clark dio un grito ahogado y se agarró puñados de paja en sus puños. Levantó los ojos y fijó su mirada en él, sus ojos bailando como ella continuaron con movimientos largos y lentos.

Clark pensó que iba a morir de placer carnal como ella arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza regordeta y se burlaban de la rendija con la punta.

Oh, Dios! Tu sabor es puro - gritó. Estaba sorprendido y un poco de vergüenza. Reflexionó. - Puro y perfecto.

* * *

><p>Una hora después. En la misma habitación. Kal se encuentra acostado en la cama y la chica Lietta encima de el, cubiertos por una cobija<p>

Esto es lo que yo llamo una fiesta el sonrió. - Te ves un poco cansada.

Ella frunció el ceño. - Me siento bien. - le decía. Mientras Clark o Kal ponía una mano en la nuca de ella y dándole un pequeño golpe, se desvanecía en un sueño tranquilo y profundo. Kal se levanto de la cama, le escribió una nota y se la dejo en la cabecera. Dejando el pequeño departamento en silencio

* * *

><p>2014. Actualidad<p>

Medianoche. Metrópolis, vemos el hospital central de la ciudad. Un hombre entra a una habitación, cierra la puerta detrás de el. Se acerca a la cama, muy lentamente y se queda viendo a la mujer que se encuentra allí y a una niña de . Ella abre los ojos

Te esperaba...Clark Kent - la imagen se da vuelta para observar a un Clark de veinte y seis años

Hola. Lietta, supo que me buscabas. Que te ha pasado? - le pregunta. Ella mueve su mano, señalando que tome asiento

Siéntate, tenemos mucho de que hablar - le informo ella. Clark tomo asiento y espero lo que le tenía que decir - Ves a esa niña dormir, a tu lado

Si, la veo. Se parece a ti, es tu hija - le pregunte

Lo es, pero también tuya - le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Clark, abrió muy grande sus ojos

Que dices - sin creer lo que escucha

Lo que escuchas, recuerdas el verano en que nos conocimos - le respondió ella

Si, cuando escape de casa y te conocí - Clark recordaba hace muchos años atrás

El mismo, aunque estuvimos pocos días juntos. Quede embarazada - Clark aun no lo cree, lo niega con la cabeza

No lo puedo creer, yo no puedo tener hijos - le informo

Pero es tuya, tiene tus dones - el ultimo hijo de Krypton tiene la boca abierta

Hace dos años...enferme, le pedí a un amigo que te investigara. Le fue sencillo al ser el hijo adoptivo del senador de Kansas, descubrió que tus documentos de adopción en realidad son falsos. Que misteriosamente Jonathan y Martha Kent aparecieron con un baby, después de la primera lluvia de meteoritos...y bueno yo se algunas cosas, por tu propia boca - Clark se le queda viendo - Mientras dormías esas noches. hablabas dormido

Sabes...mi secreto - le pregunto

De que no eres de la galaxia y que cuando te conocí, te estabas drogando para olvidar algo que te había ocurrido - ella respondió, todo lo que sabía

Así, que lo sabes. Casi todo - le dijo Clark y se atrevió a preguntarle - De que estás enferma

Creo que lo sabes, fui contagiada en mi trabajo. Lo curioso es que días antes, pensaba dejar mi trabajo. Pero no alcance - le decía, mientras se intristecia

Tu. Seguías prosti... - Clark iba diciendo, cuando fui interrumpido por la madre de su hija

No lo digas aquí - señalando a su hija dormida

Claro, ella como es la pequeña - le pegunto Clark

Nuestra hija, es una chica amable, cariñosa, estudiosa y responsable. - le respondía con mucho orgullo - Por lo que, he averiguado y no solo porque se has su padre, se que eres un buen hombre. Ayudas a tus padres con la granja y eres un joven editor del periódico de Smallville

Es verdad - le respondió Clark. Ambos siguieron hablando por una hora hora más, cuando Lietta dejo de respirar. Clark se acerco a ella y la abrazo - Descansa en paz, querida - susurra Clark. Cuando despierta Sarah y se acerca a ellos

Mamá, que le paso a mi mamá. - pregunta la niña casi llorando

Hija...a muerto - le responde a su hija, tocándole el hombro. Mientras que Sarah abraza a su madre, mientras llora

Ella se detiene, se gira y lo observa - Quien es usted? y porque me llama hija, señor - Clark respira hondo y mira a su hija

Sarah. Yo soy tu padre - le dice. La imagen se detiene y al mismo tiempo se aleja

* * *

><p>Tres días después. en Smallville.<p>

Talon, en departamento de arriba. Allí se encuentra viviendo Clark, hace dos años. Le paga el alquiler a Lionel Luthor, que se ha vuelto como un segundo padre en estos años. En los últimos días, Clark se la ha pasado reconstruyendo el departamento. Para crearle un departamento a su hija y gracias a su super velocidad, esta casi listo

_Continuara si ustedes quieren_

Una producción de **Kal-K 2.0**


End file.
